Make Me Alive
by gece27
Summary: Aku mati. Aku dingin. Aku memakan manusia. Hatiku beku. Tapi dia, orang yang aku sukai tidak sama denganku. Dia hidup, Dia hangat. Dia tidak memakan manusia. Hatinya hangat. RnR? ;)
1. Chapter 1 : A Strange Little City

Aku benci pada diriku ini, tidak memberikan reaksi banyak ketika manusia setengah zombie itu mendekat, mengoleskan darah manusia yang ada di wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku juga tidak menolong supir mobil dan Ino yang berteriak ketakutan, juga tidak menolong Sakura yang dimakan oleh para zombie itu.

**.**

**Naruto ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Make Me Alive  
**

**.**

**-A Strange Little City-**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari filem zombie dengan judul warm badis yang ada si ganteng eR dan si cantik JuliE #plak**

**Warning : zombie fic, ****OOC****, alur kecepatan, aneh, gaje, dan sobatnya  
**

.

Mobil _minibus_ yang kami tumpangi sudah sampai di Sunagakure, sebuah kota kecil yang sangat jauh dari kota lainnya. Kota ini juga terletak di antara dua gunung, jadi wajar kalau kota ini terlihat seperti terisolasi.

Kami mendapat jatah liburan musim panas dari asrama kami selama sebulan. Aku, Sakura, dan Ino memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama di Sunagakure selama beberapa hari lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Jujur saja, kami memang belum pernah ke Sunagakure, ada yang bilang kalau tempat itu eksotis dan sebagainya. Aku tidak mau kesana, tentu saja. Tempatnya tidak jelas. Namun, jiwa pertualang Sakura dan Ino yang membara membuat aku ikut dengan mereka.

Memang, selama perjalanan menuju Sunagakure, alam yang kami temui sangat indah. Aku semakin yakin kalau Sunagakure akan indah juga seperti pemandangan di jalan. Begitu aku dapat melihat Sunagakure dari jauh, aku semakin meragukan pendapatku.

Kota ini benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang aku lihat begitu memasuki kota ini. Namun kata supir yang membawa kami, Asuma-_ji _kota ini memang sepi.

"Mungkin ada tradisi di sini kalau harus mengurung diri di rumah. Hahaha, benar _'kan_ teman-teman?" Sakura mencoba bergurau, walau gurauannya itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku tahu ia cemas, sebab ketika kami berhenti di pom bensin dekat gerbang masuk Sunagakure, tidak ada petugas pom bensin yang melayani kami.

Baiklah, ini benar-benar aneh. Sangat.

Kami turun dari mobil, aku berdiri di sekitar sana sambil memandang kejauhan, mencari setidaknya satu orang manusia yang bisa ditemui dan meminta bantuan. Sementara Sakura dan Ino sibuk berbincang sambil sesekali meminum _coke_ persediaan kami. Tiba-tiba suara Ino bergetar.

"Sakura-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_..."

Aku tetap diam, memandangi Ino yang tampak ketakutan dengan jari yang menunjuk sesuatu.

"H-Hantu, b-bukan. M-mayat b-berjalan..."

Apa?

"Itu... Banyak... Di sana... M-mendekat..."

Segera aku memutar pandangan, melihat sesuatu yang di tunjuk Ino.

Ya Tuhan...

Apa yang terjadi disini?

"Lari teman! Lari!"

Aku mendengar suara Sakura yang berteriak pada aku dan Ino, sementara dia sendiri sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Tapi aku masih diam, aku terlalu bingung apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Apa itu? Apa mereka zombie?

"Lari Hinata!"

Aku tetap mematung. Suara Sakura terasa berdengung di telingaku. Mereka semakin mendekat ke arahku. Lalu Sakura menghalangi pandanganku, lalu, lalu...

Mereka mencakar Sakura, menggigitnya, menelan dagingnya, hingga yang aku dapat melihat tulang, darah, dan tubuh yang hancur.

Otakku berteriak untuk lari. Aku lari menjauhi mereka. Seorang dari kawanan itu menyadari kepergianku dan mengikutiku, hingga aku terjebak diantara makhluk aneh itu dan dinding besar yang ada di belakangku.

"Ja-jangan... Takut."

Dia berbicara dengan nada yang berat dan lambat kemudian mendekatiku.

"Aman."

Manusia itu mengelap bibirnya dan membelai pipiku, meninggalkan darah Sakura yang tadi dimakannya di pipi. Tangannya dingin. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang dingin di wajahku, lalu ia mengendus bauku.

Napasku semakin memburu, jantungku semakin memompa cepat, pandanganku tertutup dengan air mata yang mulai muncul. Ya Tuhan... Siapapun yang normal dan hangat, tolong aku.

"Aku Sasuke... Setengah zombie."

Berarti mereka adalah... zombie?

**.**

**.**

Aku ditarik Sasuke lalu dia menyuruhku berjalan dengan gaya berjalan seperti mereka. Sasuke membawaku ke sebuah rumah kumuh di pinggir kota yang dikelilingi beberapa pohon yang lebat. Jujur saja aku takut kalau Sasuke diam-diam akan membunuhku... seperti Sakura. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang Ino dan supir itu alami.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan perlahan, ruangan yang cukup bersih walaupun perabotannya jelek langsung menyapaku. Apa ada yang merawat rumah ini?

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah datang dengan wajah penuh darah yang mungkin sama sepertiku. Ia melihatku seolah-olah aku adalah berlian termahal di dunia yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

"Ya ampun..." Dia menghampiriku, memegang kedua bahuku dan memelukku, "Akhirnya, ada manusia normal lain selain kita, Shion!"

Seorang lagi datang, kali ini seorang gadis, mirip dengan pemuda yang sebelumnya. Ia terkejut. Gadis itu juga dipenuhi darah di wajahnya.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" Pemuda itu bertanya, kali ini dengan senyum yang cerah.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nama yang manis, Hinata-_chan_," Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum. Sementara gadis yang bernama Shion tadi pergi entah kemana kemudian membawakan tiga cangkir air putih.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, sedangkan dia Shion," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Aku tahu kau bingung dengan situasi di sini, terutama tentang Sasuke." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. Aku baru menyadari pemuda setengah zombie itu duduk agak jauh dari kami dan diam saja. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu kalau Sasuke setengah zombie. Benar kan?"

"Ya... Aku tahu."

"Kita akan terjebak selamanya disini." Kini Shion yang berbicara, wajahnya berubah kalut.

Tunggu dulu, selamanya?

"Selamanya?"

"Benar," Shion mengambil napas pelan, "Ada beberapa orang yang selamat dari kejaran para zombie, mereka jalan kaki keluar, namun tidak ada kota yang sangat dekat dengan Sunagakure, alhasil mereka mati di tengah jalan. Ada cara lain untuk keluar, kita harus menunggu sampai ada bantuan, tapi itu mustahil. Tapi aku rasa, menjelang mendapatkan bantuan, otak kita telah dimakan para zombie," Shion menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar,

Aku terdiam. Ini... akan sulit.

"Apa mereka akan m-makan kita?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak akan mengenali bau manusia kalau tubuh manusia itu telah dilumeri darah manusia yang telah mereka makan. Tapi seperti parfum, bau darah ini hanya bertahan untuk sementara."

Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Sasuke memberi darah bekas Sakura padaku.

"Saat mereka memakan manusia, mereka dapat melihat memori orang yang mereka makan." Naruto berbicara lagi, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak. Mendapatkan informasi seperti ini saja aku membutuhkan waktu satu hari untuk mendengarkannya dari Sasuke."

Ya, aku tahu. Sasuke saja bicaranya lambat, pelan dan terdengar seperti gumaman. Aku saja harus menajamkan pendengaran agar bisa mendengar suaranya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah piringan hitam entah dari mana lalu memasangnya pada _gramophone_ di sudut ruangan. Suara The Beatles mengalun lembut, _Let It Be_.

"Sasuke suka mendengarkan lagu. Seperti itu," ucap Naruto. Sepertinya ia sudah lama terjebak di sini.

Pemuda setengah zombie itu keluar, meninggalkan kami bertiga dan entah pergi kemana.

"Kau mau membantuku mencari persediaan makanan, Hinata?" Ucap Shion, mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ya. Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan."

Mulai sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengan kematian. Diselamatkan Sasuke bukan menjadi jaminan aku tetap bernapas, hidup, dan hangat.

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Saya tahu, saya nelantarin Sweet Sins dan malah mempublish fanfic gaje nan aneh ini. Saya tahu. Saya tahu...

Oke, sepertinya masih banyak yang membingungan, sebab saya sendiri bingung :3 #plak

Ada kemungkinan ini akan didiscontinued mengingat saya nulis tergantung mood dan stock ide yang dijual di kamar *geceditendang*

Terima kasih yang berminat membaca, kritik, tanggapan, flame, dan teman-temannya silahkan tinggalkan di review.

Review? :3

**Salam Angelina Jolie,**

**Gece**


	2. Chapter 2 : Survive

Hinata dan Shion mengendap-endap perlahan menuju sebuah toko kelontong. Memang, belum ada zombie yang mereka temui selama perjalanan kesana, namun pistol yang dimiliki Shion tetap dalam keadaan siaga, siap menembak kepala manusia setengah zombie dan zombie sempurna apabila datang tiba-tiba.

Selama perjalanan ke sana, Shion sempat menjelaskan tentang zombie yang ada. Zombie yang pertama zombie sempurna dan zombie kedua manusia setengah zombie. Zombie sempurna memiliki tubuh seperti tengkorak yang dibungkus kulit dan gerakan yang cepat, rata-rata tidak ada manusia yang bertahan hidup apabila menemui zombie ini. Satu lagi, manusia setengah zombie, mereka sebenarnya mati tapi masih dapat berjalan, makan, dan bernapas, seperti Sasuke.

Lalu juga tentang gigitan mereka yang bisa membuatmu menjadi bagian dari makhluk itu, seperti film-film zombie yang pernah Hinata nonton bersama Sakura dan Ino. Mengingat nama-nama mereka, raut wajah Hinata meredup.

"Cepat ambil makanan sebanyak yang kau bisa Hinata, aku menunggu di sini, melihat keadaan," kata Shion.

Dengan segera Hinata masuk ke toko kelontong itu. Mengambil apa saja yang dilihatnya. Cokelat, buah kalengan, soda, mie instan, pasta, air mineral, dan apapun yang ia lihat serta dapatkan. Semua makanan itu Hinata masukan pada sebuah kantung besar yang dibawa Shion dari tempat perlindungan mereka.

"Cepat!"

Hinata melihat beberapa _marshmallow_ di bawah meja, ia berusaha menjangkaunya, tapi tangan Hinata terlalu pendek untuk meraih _marshmallow_ tersebut.

"Cepat, Hinata! Seorang manusia setengah zombie mendekat!" Shion sudah berteriak pada Hinata, tapi gadis itu masih tetap saja berusaha mengambil _marshmallow_.

_'Sedikit lagi...'__  
_  
"S-sedikit l-lagi..."

Dan... dapat!

"Ikuti aku!" Teriak Shion. Hinata buru-buru bangkit setelah sebelumnya, mengikuti Shion yang berada di depannya, dan berlari diantara tumpukan barang-barang. Jantung Hinata memompa cepat, ia takut ia akan berhenti ditengah-tengah larinya dan menjadi santapan zombie kelaparan itu. Hinata takut ia akan membuat Shion mati karena dirinya yang begitu lambat. Hinata takut...

Tiga zombie lagi mereka temui di ujung jalan, sementara zombie yang sebelumnya tidak tampak lagi di belakang sana. Ketiga zombie itu dengan langkah yang cukup besar dan sedikit berlari menuju Shion dan Hinata yang ada di seberang zombie-zombie itu.

Shion melirik Hinata sekilas, kontras sekali bahwa gadis itu tengah ketakutan. Hinata membalas menatap Shion, menyuruhnya untuk memuntahkan peluru dari pistol di genggaman. Tapi Shion menggeleng dan tersenyum misterius, "Peluru ini sangat berharga."

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu bergerak ke pinggir, sebuah balok kayu besar diambil Shion. Kali ini Shion berjalan cepat dengan kedua tangan yang mengenggam balok kayu. Pistol yang sebelumnya Shion pegang telah dimasukkan ke dalam saku jeans belakangnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Shion mendekati para mayat berjalan itu. Tangannya berayun, balok kayu menghantam seorang zombie, menghancurkan serta meremukan kepala mereka. Shion kembali mengayunkan tangannya hingga mengenai zombie yang lainnya. Darah bercipratan dari kepala-kepala itu, tetapi Shion tidak gentar. Hinata saja yang hanya menjadi penonton dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak merasa ngeri saat melihat adegan pembunuhan di depanmu walau orang yang dibunuh itu memang telah _'mati'_ sebelumnya?

Manusia setengah zombie itu tergeletak tak berdaya beberapa saat kemudian. Shion yang beberapa meter di depan Hinata berteriak ke arahnya, "Ayo."

Hinata berlari, menyusul Shion yang telah masuk ke dalam semak-semak dan ikut tenggelam di dalamnya.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Make Me Alive**

**.**

**-Survive-**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari filem zombie dengan judul ****W****arm ****Bodies**** yang ada si****ganteng R dan si cantik Julie #plak**

**Warning : zombie fic, typos, OOC, alur kecepatan, aneh, gaje, dan sobat-sobatnya****.**

.

"Bagaimana Hinata-_chan_?" Ucap Naruto begitu Hinata dan Shion pulang. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan er... _excited_.

"B-berhasil," Hinata mengucapkan itu disela-sela napasnya yang terengah karena berlari tadi. "Kalau berhemat, mungkin bisa untuk persediaankita selama... tiga hari, atau bahkan empat hari."

Tanpa sadar, Naruto maju untuk memeluk Hinata. Mungkin tindakan itu adalah hal yang sering dilakukan oleh Shion dan Naruto, namun tidak dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata membeku disana, sementara Sasuke yang berada di sudut ruangan menatap dengan mata yang lebih terbuka daripada sebelumnya.

Dada Sasuke terasa sedikit lebih sesak daripada sebelumnya. Dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Perlahan, Naruto melepas pelukannya dengan tetap tersenyum, seperti biasa. Mendadak, raut wajah Naruto berubah melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti... terkejut, "Ah! Maaf, aku kelepasan."

Hinata tersenyum maklum dengan wajah merona tentunya, "T-tidak apa."

Gadis selain Hinata, Shion terkekeh, "Setelah ini, kau harus siap dengan pelukan dasyat Naruto dan adegan berdarah seperti tadi, Hinata-_chan_."

Naruto tersentak, "Tadi kalian ketemu zombie?"

"Ya, empat. Tidak terlalu merepotkan, dan untungnya kami selamat."

"Baguslah, Hinata-_chan_, Shion-_chan_."

Sekali lagi, Hinata memerah dan untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda setengah zombie itu tidak suka.

Tapi tunggu, apakah manusia yang sudah mati dapat merasakan perasaan '_manusia_'?

Sasuke beranjak, _gramophone_ tua di sudut ruangan menjadi tujuannya. Setelah piringan hitam terpasang, Sasuke kembali beranjak duduk di sofa favoritnya diiringi dengan lagu _blues_ yang mengalun lembut.

Hinata seketika mendongak mendengar lagu yang dibunyikan _gramophone_, ia terasa familiar, "Ini lagu..."

"_Rock me baby_... B.B King," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang lambat.

Hinata mengerjap. Ah, ia lupa judul lagu itu, padahal teman-temannya di sekolah sering memainkan itu. Setelah meletakkan kantung makanan yang Hinata dan Shion jarah di atas meja, Hinata memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Gadis itu merasa kalau ia perlu untuk berterima kasih kepada Sasuke karena telah menyelamatkannya, mungkin perbincangan kecil tidak apa.

Tapi tunggu.

Untuk apa Hinata berterima kasih pada Sasuke padahal zombie itu telah memakan Sakura? Atau mungkin Ino dan Asuma-_ji_, sang supir?

Arah jalan Hinata yang semula lurus menuju sofa berpindah haluan ke kursi kayu yang letaknya paling jauh dari posisi duduk Sasuke, duduk dan mengamati percakapan Shion dan Naruto yang mengisi ruangan serta lagu _Rock Me Baby_ milik B.B King.

_'Rock me baby, rock me all night long~_'

"Kau bau Na―"

"Kau lebih bau, Shion."

"Ini bau darah busuk tol―"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa―"

_'Rock me baby, honey, rock me all night long~'__  
_  
Ya, itulah yang kira-kira sudah Hinata dengar selama beberapa menit ini. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat perdebatan diantara Naruto dan Shion. Tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang hanya menatap Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Saat pertama kali Sasuke membuka mata, yang dilihatnya hanyalah manusia-manusia aneh yang memakan orang-orang. Mencakar, menggigit, mengunyah, dan melukai. Suara ketakutan dan teriakan memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Ia melihat itu. Sasuke rasa manusia aneh itu melakukan kejahatan dan _alarm_ hati nurani Sasuke berbunyi untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang normal.

Sasuke menghampiri manusia aneh berpakaian satpam dan wanita cantik yang tangannya sudah digigit oleh manusia aneh itu. Tapi entah mengapa, ia ikut-ikutan memakan si wanita cantik. Sasuke memakan dengan lahap dan ganasnya, seakan-akan ia telah tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tetapi hasilnya nol, nihil. Ia tidak mengingat apapun. Yang ada di otak Sasuke hanyalah 'makan, makan, dan makan', tidak ada yang lain, walaupun Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk memerintahkan otaknya berhenti.

Tangan Sasuke kini meraih isi tengkorak orang yang sudah mati itu, meraih otak. Sasuke memakannya...

_Sebuah padang bunga tulip yang luas terlihat dengan sebuah kincir__angin yang bergerak lambat__. __D__i tengahnya, berdiri seorang gadis dan__pemuda berwajah oriental, mereka tersenyum. "Aku __mencintaimu, Kei," __Sang pemuda ikut tersenyum lebar, "Aku lebih, lebih, lebih__ dan lebih __mencintaimu, Kyoko."_

_Lalu mereka berciuman__ dengan lembut, berharap orang yang mereka ciumi dapat merasakan perasaan mereka yang tulus__.  
_

...Sasuke bisa melihat memori wanita ini.

Sasuke bingung. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

_Pemandangan berubah dengan __sangat __cepat secara abstrak. Sepasang manusia yang sebelumnya Sasuke lihat __masih di sana, tapi tidak di tengah padang tulip kuning yang bergerak __dan kincir angin. Melainkan mereka berdiri di depan altar, __membelakangi tamu-tamu dan melemparkan sebuket bunga __mawar merah __yang tentu saja __disambut antusias oleh tamu tersebut._

_Mereka tertawa__ setelah melemparkan bunga__._

_"Terima kasih," ucap mereka bersamaan, lalu tertawa lagi.__ Raut wajah bahagia begitu terpancar dari wajah pasangan itu._

Pemandangan itu terasa begitu... nyata. Sasuke tidak menolaknya. Ini merupakan suatu penemuan yang baru dan langka! Hei, Sasuke bisa melihat kenangan orang lain! Tangan Sasuke mengepal tanpa disadarinya dan Sasuke melihatnya.

Tangan Sasuke tidak memancarkan rona kemerahan lagi, ia hanya melihat sebuah tangan pucat dengan urat biru yang begitu kontras dan dingin. Sasuke juga dapat melihat telapak kedua tangannya yang bernoda darah.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan tetap melihat kedua tangannya yang aneh dan berhenti di sebuah cermin besar.

Pemuda itu dapat benar-benar melihat apa yang terjadi padanya. Kulit pucat seperti mayat, mulut penuh darah, pupil yang mengecil, dan bibir biru. Sasuke melihatnya dan ia tidak percaya.

Apakah benar pemuda seperti mayat itu adalah dirinya? Sasuke? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali namanya?

Sasuke menoleh, memperhatikan sekitarnya. Rasa lapar itu kembali datang dan Sasuke hanya memasrahkan apa yang terjadi pada hati dan napsunya.

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus pelan, menggoyangkan rambut Hinata dan dedaunan yang menutupi rumah itu. Hinata berada di atas, duduk di atap yang menampilkan sedikit bagian dari kota Sunagakure. Dari sini, Hinata dapat melihat mayat-mayat hidup itu berjalan, memasuki bekas rumah sakit, kantor polisi, dan pusat perbelanjaan yang kecil. Rumah yang Hinata tempati bersama Naruto, Shion dan Sasuke, memang terletak di dataran yang lebih tinggi daripada rumah-rumah lainnya.

Suara atap yang diinjak membuat Hinata refleks untuk menoleh. Zombie itu, Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, tanpa bicara apa-apa. Hinata yang semula tegang kembali santai, tapi tidak saat ia mengingat Sakura dan Ino, sahabatnya.

Jarak antara Sasuke dan Hinata yang sebelumnya dekat, kini begitu lebar dan Hinatalah menyebabnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, S-Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit bergetar. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba menyantapnya dan, dan...

"... Duduk," Ucap Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan Hinata, "Maaf."

Hinata tersentak dari duduknya. Bagaimana bisa 'semakhluk' zombie mengucapkan kata maaf untuknya! Setelah menenangkan diri dan memastikan bahwa yang diucapkan Sasuke adalah 'maaf', Hinata menatapnya, "M-maaf untuk apa?"

"Temanmu... _pink_."

Otak Hinata memproses.

Berarti Sasuke minta maaf karena telah membunuh Sakura?

Sekali lagi, Hinata memperhatikan mimik wajah Sasuke. Setidaknya ia dapat menemukan satu titik rasa bersalah, tapi ia tidak melihat rasa bersalah itu pada Sasuke. Hinata jadi ragu, apakah sebaiknya ia memaafkan zombie itu?

"Err... Baiklah."

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia hanya menoleh Hinata sekilas lalu kembali memandang Sunagakure. Hinata membiarkan keadaan hening, hingga ia sadar akan sesuatu, "Apa kau t-tahu cara untuk keluar dari kota ini?"

Pemuda zombie menggelengkan kepala, dengan menatap Hinata. Jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke membuat Hinata mendesah.

"Apa kau ingat keluargamu? Apa mereka tahu kalau k-kau adalah se-seorang err... zombie?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau aku menjadi z-zombie, apakah r-rasanya sakit?"

Dan kini, Hinata mendapat perhatian penuh dari Sasuke, "J-jangan kau coba."

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk, mengerti, "Apa kau ini sudah m-mati Sasuke?"

"Aku... tidak tahu."

"Lalu k-kau ini apa?"

"Entah...lah."

Keheningan kembali menduduki posisi sebagai raja. Sasuke tidak mau membuka percakapan, sedangkan Hinata memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia selamat dari sini dengan aman dan tetap 'hidup', sementara petunjuk yang bisa membantu Hinata sangat sedikit. Sudah tiga hari Hinata di Sunagakure dan ia sama sekali belum ada menyentuh ponsel yang biasanya Hinata letak di tas tangan dan tas itu berada di mobil minibus yang berada di dekat pintu masuk kota, lalu―

Tunggu.

Adakah Hinata menyebut kata ponsel, tas, dan mobil minibus?

"Sial," Hinata mengumpat. Ia segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah diikuti Sasuke yang mengikut tanpa diundang. Hinata menuruni tangga, dan meraih pintu keluar.

Bagaimana bisa Hinata melupakan ponsel kesayangannya!

Namun Naruto datang, mencegah Hinata untuk keluar dari rumah, "Hinata-_chan_? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke tempat mobil yang membawaku."

"Kau yakin? Bukankah itu berada di dekat pintu kota Suna?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat, "Ya. Kalau tidak salah, disana ada beberapa kaleng _coke_, mungkin saja ada kaleng bir yang diam-diam dibawa oleh... Sakura." _―dan ponselku_, lanjut Hinata di dalam hati.

Seperti biasa, wajah Hinata kembali murung kalau ia mengingat temannya.

Naruto menyadari itu, "Uh, aku akan menemanimu sampai sana. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak minum bir. Kau jangan sedih lagi ya," tentu saja di setiap kata yang Naruto ucapkan disertai cengiran.

Hinata mulai berjalan keluar, diikuti Naruto... dan Sasuke yang berada di belakang. Naruto maju, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata, lalu merangkul gadis itu. Hinata pun memerah dan itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Sasuke yang mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

Ah ya, semoga Hinata dapat menemukan ponselnya dan keluar dari kota penuh mayat berjalan itu, dengan tetap 'hangat'.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

* * *

**P****/N :** akhirnya update~  
Fanfic ini enggak jadi saya discontinued-kan, karena berbagai sebab dan bla dan bla dan blabla serta melihat teman saya yang kurang suka sama fandom ini mau melirik Make Me Alive.

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorite, serta kamu. Terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah meninggalkan jejak : **Riyuu Kashima | Anne Garbo|Bonbon 0330 | Dewi Natalia | Indiyoshi Kishame | GoldWins | widhyie shelawase | nurul wn **(maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan nama)**  
**

Maafkan saya atas Panda's Note yang terlalu panjang ini. Kritik, tanggapan, dsb silahkan kirim melalui review.

**Salam si ganteng Nicholas,****  
**

**-se****orang**** panda, gece-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Our Beloved Friend, Shion

Sudah berkali-kali Hinata mengutak-atik ponselnya. Mematikan, lalu menghidupkan kembali jaringan yang ada di ponsel. Tapi tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi, kecuali baterainya yang semakin sedikit.

"Oh ayolah," ucap Hinata untuk yang sekian kalinya. Mati. Hidup. Mati. Hidup. "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada jaringan ponsel di Suna!"

Mati. Hidup. Mati. Hidup. Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata menghentikan aktivitas 'mematikan dan menghidupkan' koneksi jaringan ponselnya dan melempar benda elektronik kecil itu ke ranjang yang sudah ia tempati selama empat hari.

Gagal sudah rencana Hinata. Padahal, setelah ia dan Naruto –serta Sasuke yang berada jauh di belakang dan tidak membantu— berjuang menembus zombie-zombie hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat mobil _minibus_. Hinata saja sudah tidak ingat berapa jumlah zombie yang mereka hadapi, sepuluh? Dua puluh? Atau mungkin tiga puluh? Entahlah.

Kalau misalnya saja ada sinyal walaupun sedikit, Hinata pasti bisa mengirim pesan kepada keluarganya yang ada di Jepang, meminta mereka untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Yah, sayang ini hanya 'misalnya'.

Hinata menggeram kesal dan menggaruk kepalanya. Lama-lama Hinata bisa gila kalau sudah begini terus terlebih lagi, saat ini badannya terasa gatal. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mandi?

Mungkin kalau ada heroin atau rokok atau vodka atau sesuatu yang bisa melupakan stressnya, Hinata akan melahapnya bulat-bulat. Sungguh.

"Tidak-tidak," gumam Hinata sambil menggeleng. "Lupakan pemikiran bodoh itu, Hinata."

Dan Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menutup matanya,  
dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"Hinata-_chan_," Naruto memasuki kamar Hinata, mendorong pintu kamar dan menutupnya. "Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata buru-buru bangkit, memperbaiki sedikit penampilannya yang berantakan karena sempat berbaring, "Err... Tidak ada Naruto_-kun._ Ada apa?"

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di dekat pintu, "Um, terima kasih atas birnya, Hinata-_chan_. Cukup enak."

"T-tidak masalah. Lagipula, kau sudah banyak membantuku, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "Shion-_chan_ mana?"

"Entahlah," Naruto mengerdikan bahu, "Aku rasa Shion pergi mandi. Aku pernah cerita padamu kalau ada sungai jernih di dalam hutan 'kan? Lagipula tadi pagi Shion-_chan_ bilang tubuhnya sedikit gatal."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa saat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dibenak Hinata, "Naruto-_kun_, apa di Sunagakure ini memang tidak ada... sinyal ponsel?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berulang-ulang kali mencobanya dengan ponselku. Sampai aku rasa, ponsel ini sudah menjadi barang rongsokan. Walaupun aku sangat menjaga isinya," Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia menunjukkan ponselnya yang berwarna hitam dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku celana.

Hinata terdiam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Jadi, Hinata hanya duduk di atas ranjang dengan kepala menunduk menatap pangkuannya.

"Oke, aku turun dulu. Ada yang harus aku lakukan," kata Naruto. Ia  
menghampiri Hinata, lalu mengacak sedikit rambut Hinata dan  
menciumnya. "Sampai jumpa, Hinata-_chan_,"

**.  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Make Me Alive**

**-Our Beloved Friend, Shion-**

**Terinspirasi dari filem zombie dengan judul warm badis yang ada si**  
**ganteng R dan si cantik Julie #plak**

**Warning : zombie fic, typos, OOC, alur kecepatan, aneh, gaje, dan sobat-sobatnya**

**.**

**Special for Riyuu Kashima's and Lintang's Birthday**

**.**

Sasuke duduk sendiri di sofa, mendengarkan _gramophone_ yang memutarkan lagu milik John Lennon, _Imagine_ yang ia pilih secara acak. Ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa, lagipula duduk di sofa yang empuk dan diiringi dengan lagu yang mengalun lembut bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Namun, sebuah suara menginterupsinya, Hinata, "S-Sasuke, apa kau melihat Naruto-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Hinata berada di tangga, dengan baju kaos yang mengekspos bahunya dan terlihat kedodoran. Tidak ketinggalan dengan rambut panjang Hinata yang gulung sehingga menampakkan tengkuknya dengan jelas.

Hinata memang menganggu Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak terasa terganggu.

Teringat akan pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya, Sasuke segera menjawab, "Di dapur."

"Terima kasih," Hinata menuruni tangga dengan cepat, lalu berbelok ke dapur dan tiba-tiba berhenti. "Apa kau ada melihat Shion?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi," dan Hinata benar-benar pergi.

Sasuke sempat mendengar beberapa percakapan antara Naruto dan Hinata tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya.

Ah, suara penyanyi memang lebih merdu daripada mereka.

'_Imagine there's no countries. It isn't hard to do. Nothing to kill or die for. And no–'_

"Sasuke?"

Kali ini suara Naruto yang menganggunya. Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan mata, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Uhm..." Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu melanjutkannya, sesekali pemuda itu melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. "Kau tahu, sudah beberapa jam ini Shion belum juga pulang. Sebelumnya dia bilang kalau ingin mandi di sungai. Jadi, aku dan Hinata-_chan_ akan ke sana dan sekalian berenang, mungkin?"

Nada suara Naruto yang terdengar tidak yakin membuat Sasuke penasaran. Apa yang direncanakan pemuda berambut pirang itu?

Sasuke segera berdiri, mematikan piringan hitam, "Aku ikut."

Dan Sasuke pun tidak yakin dengan apa yang di ucapnya. _Hell_, ia sebelumnya belum pernah merendamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air dan Sasuke hanya sesekali terkena air, yaitu pada saat ia kehujanan. Sasuke tidak akan sakit jika ia kehujanan, ia sudah pernah mati sebelumnya.

Hinata terlihat kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali seperti biasa dan kembali ke kamarnya, "Aku akan siap-siap."

"Aku rasa, kau perlu mandi yang bersih, Sasuke," ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa lebih buruk dari ini sebelumnya –selama yang Sasuke ingat.

Ia ditelanjangkan serta dilecehkan oleh 'manusia' yang sudah Sasuke anggap sebagai teman. Sungguh terkutuklah tangan Sasuke yang begitu kaku sehingga tidak begitu cepat untuk membuka pakaian dan menggosok tubuhnya sendiri. Terkutuklah Dewa Yunani yang paling tampan!

Saat mereka sampai di sungai tadi, Naruto langsung membuka baju dan mencemplungkan diri ke dalam sungai. Hinata yang berada di belakang mereka malu-malu membuka pakaiannya sehingga hanya meninggalkan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam. Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto yang langsung memalingkan kepala begitu Hinata membuka baju.

Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin pernah melihat tubuh wanita lebih indah dari itu sebelumnya.

Dan Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Lalu Naruto menepi, menghampiri Sasuke, dan membuka kemeja yang membalut tubuh pemuda zombie itu. Tentu saja ia melakukan perlawanan, tapi Naruto lebih gesit dan memanggil Hinata untuk membantu Naruto.

Seperti yang bisa ditebak, Sasuke 'ditelanjangi' dan 'dilecehkan' oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke kemudian di dorong hingga masuk ke dalam sungai lalu ia basah.

"Ayo Sasuke! Ke sini!" Teriak Naruto. Pemuda _blond_ itu melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum lebar, sementara itu Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke mendekati mereka. Sasuke menyesali kalau ia menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Hinata terlihat begitu serasi dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Oh tidak, apa yang baru saja Sasuke pikirkan?

Begitu Sasuke tiba di tempat Naruto dan Hinata, mereka langsung menahan Sasuke dan menggosok punggung zombie itu. Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi... ia sangat menikmatinya.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, badan S-Sasuke dingin ya?" Hinata sedikit berbisik, takut apabila Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Sasuke memang dingin. Benar kan?" Ucap Naruto semangat sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke kuat. Sasuke tidak bereaksi banyak, ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya. Naruto kembali melanjutkan aksi menggosok punggung Sasuke.

"Ne, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto tersenyum misterius, wajahnya memerah, "Bagaimana kalau aku menggosok punggungmu?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto _flirting_.

Hinata sontak merona padam, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan berlari menjauhi Naruto serta Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berlari mengejar Hinata, "Tunggu aku, Hinata-_chan_!~"

Mereka kejar-kejaran, tertawa, saling menyirami air satu sama lain dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil menangkap Hinata serta memeluk gadis itu...

Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke berbalik, mendekati pinggiran sungai dan berusaha memakai kembali pakaiannya walaupun pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan sekarang kurang nyaman dan tidak terpasang pas.

Bahkan Naruto dan Hinata pun tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah beranjak dari sana, kembali kepada yang seharusnya. Pemandangan terakhir yang Sasuke lihat tentang manusia-manusia itu adalah Naruto sedang memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan tertawa bersama.

Ah, mungkin memang sebaiknya Sasuke tidak usah terlalu dekat dengan manusia, sebab mereka berada di alam yang berbeda.

Sasuke memegang dadanya, kenapa rasanya sesak?

.

.

"N-Naruto-_kun,_ Sasuke mana?"

Hinata yang pertama kali menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah tidak ada bersama mereka. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Benar juga, Hinata-_chan_. Sasuke dimana ya? Apa dia sudah kembali?" Ucap Naruto seraya memakai bajunya asal.

Hinata ikut buru-buru merapikan bajunya. Selesai mandi sekaligus berenang tadi, ia langsung mengganti baju di dalam semak-semak, setelah sebelumnya Hinata memastikan kalau Naruto tidak mengintip. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah seorang wanita dan Naruto seorang pria.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo kita kembali."

Gadis itu segera mengikuti Naruto, menempus hutan hingga mereka kembali ke tempat mereka, di rumah dekat hutan.

Hinata mendorong pintu, mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling ruangan, dan menemukan Sasuke yang duduk di sofa favoritnya serta di sebelah gramophone-nya. Naruto yang berada di belakang Hinata masuk lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kembali tidak bilang-bilang, Sasuke?" Naruto memasuki dapur dan kembali ke depan Sasuke dengan kaleng bir di tangan, "Kau tahu, tadi kami mencari-carimu."

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia terlihat asik menikmati lagu yang mengalun lembut dari _gramophone_ tua itu. Naruto sedikit memainkan kaleng birnya lalu meminum isinya. Hanya itu yang Naruto lakukan hingga isi birnya habis dan Hinata memutuskan untuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, Naruto-_kun,_ Sasuke."

Tak lama erdengar bunyi langkah yang pelan dan pintu tertutup. Setelah memastikan Hinata benar-benar berada di kamarnya, Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil memperhatikan ruangan yang ia tempati.

"Hinata-_chan_ gadis yang seksi kan, Sasuke?" Naruto terkekeh, kembali membayangkan bentuk tubuh Hinataa yang berhasil ia lihat berpuluh menit yang lalu, "Tapi menurutku, Shion sedikit 'lebih' daripada Hinata. Mungkin karena Shion lebih berani, mungkin?"

Sasuke tetap diam, tapi ia mendengarkan semua perkataan Naruto yang benar-benar mesum. Dalam hati Sasuke mengiyakan kalau Hinata itu memang seksi tapi menidakan Shion yang 'lebih' daripada Hinata. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata yang malu-malu lebih manis daripada Naruto yang malu-malu.

"Oh ya, apa kau ada melihat Shion seharian ini?" Naruto memasang raut wajah bingung, "Aku takut saja ia nanti menjadi sejenis denganmu, Sasuke."

Jeda selama beberapa saat sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "Terkadang aku berpikir, kapan giliranku akan datang. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku akan mati, di tanganmu atau ditangan zombie lain. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau begitu busuk."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menatap Naruto dan mendengar apa saja yang diucapkan pemuda berambut _blond_ itu. Mungkin saja Naruto sedang mabuk sehingga ucapannya melantur.

Naruto bangkit dari sofa lalu merapikan sedikit pakaiannya, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke terus menatap Naruto yang menaiki tangga hingga tidak tampak lagi. Tetap tidak ada satu kata pun yang Sasuke ucapkan untuk Naruto.

"Aku ingin tidur," ucap Sasuke pelan. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak akan pernah tidur dengan wujudnya yang sekarang.

.

.

Hari sudah melewati tengah malam. Bagi manusia 'normal' tengah malam itu mereka seharusnya sudah berada di atas ranjang dan di bawah selimut. Seharusnya.

Shion perlahan memanjat pagar besi yang ada di depannya. Begitu berhasil, ia segera berjalan pelan menjauhi pagar tersebut. Dalam hati Shion berdoa agar ia tidak bertemu dengan zombie kali ini, Shion sudah begitu lelah. Pintu rumah yang sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tinggali terlihat, Shion segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata langsung menyambut Shion, sementara Sasuke masih duduk di sofa favoritnya. Raut wajah Naruto dan Hinata terlihat cemas, namun Shion tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Shion?" Ucap Naruto. "Kami sangat cemas. Aku takut kalau kau..."

Shion segera memotong kata-kata Naruto, "Takut aku mati? Begitu? Kalian jangan terlalu mencemaskanku. Lihatlah, aku masih hidup kan?" Dan Shion tergelak.

"Ini t-tidak lucu, Shion-_chan_."

"Tidak, tidak. Bagiku ini sangat lucu. Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam. Oh ya, jangan terlalu mencemaskan aku."

Shion masuk ke kamar, lalu mengunci pintunya. Tubuhnya langsung dijatuhkan di atas ranjang. Shion benar-benar lelah, mencari seorang 'manusia' diantara manusia mati memang sulit. Tidak, Shion tidak akan menyerah mencari orang itu, karena hanya dialah satu-satunya kunci bagaimana ia bisa keluar dan orang yang bisa memuaskan napsu ingin tahunya.

Ia teringat kembali bagaimana bisa sampai di Sunagakure, terjebak tanpa bisa keluar. Bertahan hidup diantara lautan zombie, membunuh, memakan apa saja. Hampir setiap malam Shion menangis kala itu dan meringkuk kedingingan serta ketakutan. Shion merasa ia hampir sama dengan zombie-zombie yang dilihatnya.

_"Hei, mau bergabung denganku?"  
_  
Lalu Naruto datang.

Shion yang waktu itu sendirian segera menerima ajakan Naruto. Mereka lalu mencari tempat yang aman, saling bercengkrama satu sama lain, saling berbagi, sehingga Shion jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Walau kesannya sesederhana itu, tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Naruto memang pria yang baik.

.

.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kau melihat Shion?"

"Dia hilang lagi?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Oh, ayolah! Kemarin seharian Shion tidak ada di rumah, dan hari ini tidak ada lagi?

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Waktu aku ke kamarnya, Shion sudah tidak ada."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang ada duduk di kursi meja makan, "Apa kau melihatnya, Sasuke?"

"Ya. Dia keluar." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "Entah kemana."

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari Shion? Aku sedikit cemas, lebih-lebih dia berkata seperti itu," ucap Hinata sambil menghabiskan kopi kalengnya.

"Baiklah," Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, "Kau mau ikut?"

Sasuke berdiri, mengambil langkah menuju pintu dengan cepat, tanpa menoleh. Seketika, raut wajah Hinata menunjukkan penyesalan. Naruto segera menyadari itu, ia menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

"Ayo kita cari Shion bersama."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata keluar, menyuruh Hinata secara tidak langsung untuk mengikuti pemuda itu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tanpa menyadari Sasuke mengikuti mereka diam-diam, lagi. Langkah-langkah kaki Naruto dan Hinata menuju kota, lebih tepatnya tempat-tempat yang banyak barang rongsokan, karena biasanya zombie di tempat itu lebih sedikit dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Saat sudah cukup jauh mereka berjalan, Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Naruto ikut berhenti. Hinata menunjuk sebuah titik dengan tangan gemetar dan tatapan tidak percaya, "N-Naruto-_kun _apa kau lihat di depan sana, yang terbaring di atas tanah? I-itu seperti S-Shion-_chan_..."

Air muka Naruto berubah seketika, ia menatap kearah yang diberitahu Hinata dan mendesis, "Tidak mungkin."

Naruto segera berlari. Hati Naruto bergejolak, ia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan Hinata yang ikut berlari mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yakin, Shion tidak akan mati semudah itu. Tidak selama Naruto hidup dan mereka belum keluar dari Sunagakure.

Tapi ucapan Hinata benar. Itu Shion dan dia mati.

"S-Shion-_chan_..."

Pemuda _blond _itu terdiam menatap tubuh Shion yang terbujur kaku dengan kepala yang telah bolong dengan peluru dan sebuah gigitan di tangan.

Kamikaro Shion, pergi selama-lamanya dari mereka.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

* * *

**P/N: **Yee~ akhiirnya update~

UKK membuat saja harus menyelesaikan chapter ini disela-sela ujian. Jadi maaf kalo misalnya bahasanya berubah-ubah dan aneh dan gantung dan gaje. Salahkan saja pemerintah yang mengadakan ujian #plak

Oh ya, saya rasa disini NaruHina semua ya? ._.v oke, maaf kan saya. mungkin chapter depan masih NaruHina yang mendominasi dan SasuHina baru keluar di akhir #plak #bocoor

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter kemaren : **bluerose : **sasuke belum tentu suka sama hinata loh #plak. Terima kasiiih **| Dewi Natalia | Anne Garbo | nurul wn | Lovehime : **maaf ya kalo seram. Padahal akunya ga suka yang seram ._.v sankyuuu **| Moku-chan | Guest :** ini sudah lanjut. Makasiih :D** | Noal Hoshino | FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo | livylaval | keiKo-buu89**

**Ada yang ingin lagu kesayangannya menjadi daftar lagu Sasuke-nyan? Tapi lagunya lagu jadul dan ada piringan hitamnya **:D #plak

Numpang nanya, pada satu piringan hitam, itu isinya per album atau perlagu?

RnR, CnC. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak. Thanks ;)

**Salam si cantik Teresa Palmer, **

**-Seorang Panda, Gece-**


	4. Chapter 4 : Sadness

_Shion kecil tertawa senang ketika kupu-kupu kuning terbang __menghingapi satu bunga ke bunga lain. Gadis itu pun ikut-ikutan __mengejarnya dengan tetap tertawa. _

_Ibu Shion yang sama-sama berambut pirang mengawasi dari jauh sambil __tersenyum. Sesekali wanita itu memperingati Shion agar hati-hati dalam __langkahnya, "Hati-hati, Sayang."_

_Tapi apa mau dikata, baru saja terucap, Shion langsung terjatuh. __Lututnya yang lecet segera mengeluarkan darah. Ibu Shion__tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri anaknya dan membawa Shion menepi untuk diobati._

_"Kan sudah ibu bilang agar Shion hati-hati! Tuh 'kan, jadi luka gini."_

_Wanita muda itu membersihkan luka Shion, memberinya obat dan __menutupnya. Dari jatuh sampai selesai diobat, Shion sama sekali tidak __menangis, ia cuma meringis. Padahal untuk anak seusia Shion, biasanya __langsung menangis begitu jatuh atau diobati dengan obat yang membuat __perih._

_Ibu Shion tahu kalau anak perempuanya itu kuat._

_"Shion tidak apa-apa, Bu," Shion tersenyum lebar, membuat mata __kecilnya begitu sipit dan menunjukkan gigi seri bawahnya yang sudah __tanggal satu, "Shion main lagi ya."_

_Shion kembali berlari kearah tumpukan bunga, mengejar kupu-kupu yang __ia temukan di sana dan tertawa seperti tidak ada yang terjadi._

Sasuke mengambil sebuah potongan otak lagi, memakannya dengan begitu nikmat. Tak lama ia menutup mata, kilasan-kilasan memori berkelebat pada pandangannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega, sungguh tidak tega.

_Shion yang kecil tumbuh jadi gadis remaja yang cantik dengan __kepribadian kuat. Teman-temannya menghargainya sangat, namun tidak __menakutinya. _

_Seragam _seifuku_ sudah melekat dengan rapi dibadannya__ dan _uwabaki _di kaki__. Seperti biasa, teman-temannya menyapanya ramah dan Shion juga __membalasnya._

_Shion terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di kursinya, tempatnya. Sebelum __menduduki kursi, Shion meletakkan dulu tas hitam di atas meja. Seperti __biasa, apabila bel mulai pelajaran belum berbunyi, Shion lebih memilih __melihat ke arah jendela, memandang gumpalan awan-awan putih yang __bergerak pelan._

_Suara gesekan kursi membuyarkan lamun__an__ Shion, ia menatap kedepan dan __menemukan seorang pria berambut cokelat muda tersenyum padanya,__"_Ohayou_, Kamikaro-_san_."_

_Shion memerah padam mendapat sapaan dari pemuda yang disukainya, "_Ohayou_."_

Potongan otak yang Sasuke makan telah habis dimulutnya, ia mengambil yang lain lagi, namun sangat sedikit. Pemuda zombie itu ingin menyisakan makanan untuk hari-hari kedepan.

_Shion menyandang _backpack_-nya, menunggu mobil yang akan membawanya ke __kota terpencil yang katanya mempunyai wisata alam yang bagus. Beberapa __turis lainnya pun berdiri tak jauh dari Shion, mereka membawa barang__ yang banyak__, jauh lebih banyak daripada Shion. Diam-diam ia mengutuk dala m__hati, karena sudah 30 menit mobil yang akan Shion tumpangi belum __datang-datang._

_TIIN! TIIIN!_

_Suara klakson mobil membelah kesunyian, seorang pria berjanggut dan __merokok memperlihatkan wajahnya dari balik kemudi, "Maaf saya __terlambat."_

_Shion segera masuk mobil, tidak mengomentari permintaan maaf pria itu. __Mobil kembali melaju, memasuki hutan._

_"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf. Perkenalkan, nama saya Asuma. Kita __sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Sunagakure."_

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Make Me Alive**

**-Sadness-**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari filem zombie dengan judul warm bodies yang ada si  
ganteng R dan si cantik Julie #plak**

**Warning : Semi-M for this chappie, zombie fic, miss typos, OOC, alur**  
**kecepatan, aneh, gaje, dan sobat-sobatnya**

**.**

Memang, kematian Shion bukan kematian pertama yang dilihat oleh Hinata, ia sudah pernah melihat kematian sebelumnya. Sakura, ingat?

Walau kematian Sakura Hinata lihat secara langsung, tepat di depan matanya, tetapi Hinata merasa kematian Shion jauh lebih mengerikan... dan menyedihkan.

Hinata melipat kakinya, menyandarkan dagu diatas lutut, dan melihat keluar jendela. Entah sejak kapan hujan mulai turun, Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Hujan membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai kematian, Hinata suatu saat akan mati juga kan?

Seperti Shion, seperti Sakura?

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, Shion-_chan_."

Hinata memejamkan mata, sekedar untuk mengingat kembali kenangan yang telah ia buat dengan ketiga gadis itu.

_"Hinata-chan ayo kemari. Kita foto sama-sama dan buat_ mereka_ iri. __Ayo!" Ucap Ino semangat sambil memegang kamera, "Memangnya hanya __mereka saja yang bisa jalan-jalan, huh!"__  
_  
"Ugh..." Entah sejak kapan, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Hinata. Ia mengusapnya, menghilangkan air mata itu.

Hinata tahu mengingat kembali kenangan orang yang kita sayangi begitu menyakitkan, tapi Hinata tidak mau berhenti, setidaknya belum.

_Hinata mematut dirinya di depan cermin dengan malu-malu. Malam ini __ada Summer Ball di __asramanya dan Hinata harus ikut karena ia sudah __termasuk senior di asrama. Sakura yang berada di samping cermin __tersenyum manis pada Hinata._

_"Sudah aku bilang bukan, kalau kau akan cantik dengan dress ini! Nah,__ayo berputar."_

_Hinata berputar pelan, membuat rok _dress_-nya sedikit mengembang. __Wajahnya memerah, "Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_."_

_"Jangan lupakan aku yang membantumu merias, Hinata-_chan_," ucap Ino __yang muncul entah dari sudut mana._

_"Terima kasih juga, Ino-_chan_."__  
_  
"Hiks..." Belum, Hinata belum mau memberhentikan kilasan memorinya. Belum mau. Tidak kalau itu berarti ia melupakan mereka.

_"Hiks..."_

_Hinata menangis. Pemuda yang disukai Hinata dan menjadi kekasihnya __ternyata bermain api di belakangnya. Hinata menangis bukan karena ia __marah pada mantan kekasihnya itu, bukan. Hinata menangis karena ia __marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mendengar omongan Sakura dan Ino __yang jelas-jelas melihat perselingkuhan itu. Dan sekarang, Sakura __beserta Ino menjauhinya disaat Hinata membutuhkan sandaran._

_"Hei, tenanglah Hinata. Kami disini."__Ternyata mereka tidak pergi. Tidak meninggalkan Hinata sendiri._

"Hiks..."

Hinata memutuskan berhenti. Ia sudah lelah.

.

.

Sedari tadi Sasuke disana, di balik dinding tempat Hinata berada, menyandar dan mendengar tangisan memilukan gadis itu. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menerobos pintu, mengelap air mata yang jatuh dan menghibur Hinata walau ia tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata dengan bagus.

"Hiks..."

Sasuke tetap disana, tidak beranjak satu senti pun, karena memang ia harus berada disana.

Karena Sasuke berbeda.

"Hiks..."

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding serta menutup mata. Meminimalisir seminimal mungkin tangisan yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya dan sanggup membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Satu kenyataan membuat Sasuke tertegun, kenapa hatinya perlu merasa sakit sementara ia bukan manusia?

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya pada dada sebelah kirinya, dimana tempat yang setahu Sasuke di dalamnya terdapat jantung. Pemuda itu meresapi benar-benar gerakan di dadanya, menunggu sesuatu berdetak di dalamnya.

_Tidak bergerak.__  
_  
Tangan Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula, tergeletak lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Pandangan Sasuke kosong, namun beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak akan mungkin terjawab berkeliaran dibenaknya.

_Apa aku hidup kembali?_

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikiran pada gadis yang berada di dalam sana, Hinata. Suara tangisan Hinata tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya.

_Mungkin dia sudah tidur.__  
_  
Pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit menjadi celah bagi Sasuke untuk mengintip. Tidak apa kan? Hanya sekedar untuk memastikan.

Dan ternyata benar, Hinata telah tidur.

Sasuke segera pergi dari sana, ia menyusuri koridor yang berada di lantai atas, melewati kamar pemuda berambut pirang yang ia kenal sebagai Naruto.

Pintu kamar milik Naruto terbuka agak lebar, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto. Sasuke masuk ke kamar pemuda _blond_ itu dan menutup pintunya. Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar suara bantingan pintu, namun begitu melihat siapa pelakunya, ia kembali seperti biasa.

"Sudah kau makan, Sasuke?"

"Sudah." Sasuke beranjak mendekati Naruto, menyandar pada dinding yang berada dekat dengan kepala ranjang, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Lebih baik kau memakannya daripada Shion-_chan_ menjadi zombie dan kau kelaparan, lalu memakan kami," Naruto sedikit terkekeh diakhir perkataannya, "Bagaimana dengan Hinata-_chan_?"

"Sedikit terguncang."

Naruto meluruskan punggungnya, "Sudah kuduga. Wajar dia sedih."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya, "Sasuke?"

Dan Sasuke penasaran, "Apa?"

"Apa kau mau memberitahu memori terakhir Shion?"

Sasuke tertegun, tapi ia tidak terlalu kaget, karena Sasuke sudah menduga ini sebelumnya, "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Rintik air hujan diluar lebih menarik perhatian Sasuke, "Ada beberapa hal di dunia yang sebaiknya tidak diketahui."

"Tapi aku sudah tahu beberapa," Naruto memberi jeda sedikit. Ini akan sulit. "Shion dibunuh."

Sasuke tersenyum diam-diam, ia tidak menanggapi.

"Aku akan mencari tahu pembunuh itu dan akan aku bunuh dia. Ada manusia lain disini. Zombie tidak mungkin bisa menarik pelatuk, jari mereka terlalu kaku."

Sasuke tersenyum diam-diam, lagi.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke diam dan menyeringai kecil, menunggu respon balasan. Naruto tertunduk, pandangannya berubah sulit.

"Maaf, tapi... dia termasuk juga. Namun aku yakin, bukan dia. Kuharap tidak."

Dan seringai Sasuke benar-benar hilang. Pemuda zombie itu melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya dan memilih keluar dari ruangan menyesakkan itu.

.

.

Naruto terpekur di atas ranjangnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Sasuke tidak mau membocorkan memori Shion, berarti Naruto harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mengetahui pelakunya.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai bangkit dari posisinya, matanya tidak menatap fokus pada satu titik. Naruto mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar seorang gadis, Hinata.

Pintu Hinata yang tidak tertutup rapat langsung diterobos Naruto. Ranjang yang satu-satunya ada di sana menjadi tujuan Naruto. Gadis itu, Hinata, tidur dengan tidak nyaman, bekas-bekas air mata terlihat jelas. Naruto membiarkan gadis itu tidur dan memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Hai," Naruto menyapa, Hinata tidak bergeming, "Sepertinya kau begitu lelah."

Naruto kembali melamun. Memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi dan mencoba menyusunnya satu persatu dan urut, tapi dia tidak menemukan ujungnya.

Rambut Naruto menjadi lebih berantahkan dari sebelumnya.

"Engh," Hinata mengeluh, Naruto memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Hinata. Gadis itu mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, menggosok kedua mata, lalu menatap Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Gumam Hinata lirih.

Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, walau ia yakin pasti senyumnya terlihat aneh, "Sudah lebih baik?"

Hinata mengangguk, kini ia merapikan sedikit bajunya, "Naruto-_kun_ sendiri?"

Gadis itu tahu, diantara dia dan Naruto, pemuda itu yang paling terluka.

"Tidak apa."

Keduanya lalu terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Naruto menarik napasnya pelan, menyemangati dirinya sendiri, "Apa kau ingin membaginya denganku, tentang masalahmu?"

Lagi-lagi kediaman menyapa. Hinata belum mengucapkan kalimat balasan, namun tangisannya menjawab semuanya.

"A-aku sendiri, Naruto-_kun_. H-hanya tinggal k-kita saja, Naruto-_kun_."

Ini dia yang Naruto tunggu-tunggu. Informasi dari Hinata.

"Kau tidak sendiri, masih ada aku."

Hinata menggeleng, menjambak rambutnya, "Karena a-aku datang kesialan menimpamu dan S-Shion-_chan_, Naruto-_kun_. Karena aku!"

"Bukan karenamu. Shion-_chan_ yang saat itu tidak waspad—"

"—Diantara kita, yang p-paling lemah itu a-aku, Naruto-_kun_!"

Pemuda _blond_ itu terdiam, bingung untuk membalas apa, "Kau tidak lemah. Kalau kau lemah, temanmu tidak akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata memuram.

"Bagaimana caranya kau sampai ke sini?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Menggunakan paket tur bersama Ino-_chan_ dan Sakura-_chan_."

"Apa... kau tahu supirnya?"

Hinata tersenyum lirih, "Tentu saja. Namanya Asuma-_ji_."

Dan satu kenyataan ini membuat Naruto terdiam.

Hinata sadar Naruto sedikit menegang ketika mendengar nama Asuma. Memang ada apa dengan Asuma?

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto tersadar, lalu ia mengacak sedikit rambutnya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"S-sejak dulu, aku selalu tertimpa kesialan, N-Naruto-_kun_," Hinata menghapus air matanya, "Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku, menyayangiku dan menganggapku ada, kecuali sahabatku dan keluargaku."

"Tidak! Aku menyayangimu dan menganggapmu ada! Kau tidak sial, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata yang menunduk seketika menatap Naruto, tepat ke arah mata pemuda itu, "Kalau begitu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"A-aku..."

Hinata tersenyum miris, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_."

Dan Naruto tidak tahu akan mengucapkan apa pada Hinata. Membalas mencintainya? Namun Naruto tahu kalau ia tidak mencintai Hinata, sama sekali. Ia hanya menganggap Hinata seperti adiknya, tidak lebih.

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, "Aku ke bawah dulu, Naruto-_kun_."

Tidak, Naruto tidak ingin melepaskan Hinata kali ini.

"Tunggu," Maka, Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Hinata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung, "Jangan pergi dulu, kita belum selesai."

Hinata terlihat kaget sejenak, namun gadis itu mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Punggung tangan Naruto yang ada di perutnya Hinata usap pelan, membuat Naruto sedikit merasa hangat, "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

Tangan-tangan Hinata mulai melepas tautan jari Naruto, namun kegiatan itu berhenti ketika ucapan Naruto yang agak serak menginterupsi.

"Bersamalah denganku malam ini."

Dan tangan-tangan Naruto membawa Hinata terjatuh ke pelukan pemuda itu, seperti nyanyian para dewa yang menjerat dewi-dewi yang tidak bersalah. Begitu memabukkan.

"N-Naruto-_k_-_kun_."

"Ssttt..."

Hinata tahu, Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Ia kalah dari Shion, sedari dulu.

Biarkan Hinata merasakan cinta semu ini, yang belum pernah dicicipinya selama 18 tahun hidupnya, yang penuh dengan lumuran dosa.

"N-Nar-ruto-_k-k-un_..."

Biarkan Hinata kali ini merasa bahagia, karena ia tak pernah sebahagia ini.

Walau itu hanya untuk satu malam.

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

* * *

**P/N** **: **Halo~ saya kembali lagi~

Sebelumnya, saya ingin menuliskan (?) **Happy Bday buat Kate-nee **xD

Ide tentang ini lagi cukup lancar... kemarin #plak. Sedangkan yang untuk Dosa yang Manis sedang ngadat, malah macet, atau ga ada #plak. Jadi kalau itu sampai setahun baru saya update maaf ya, WB ^^ #alasan #curcol

Lagi-lagi NaruHina yang dominasi, maaf ya. ^o^

Terima kasih yang udah sudi membaca, meninggalkan jejak, fav, follow, dan kamu yang membacanya m(_ _)m

Big thanks to : **Mbik Si Kambing** **| Bluerose :** Siapa ya yang dicari? ;) Sankyuu senpai udah ngereview! **| Dewi Natalia | Gyuururu-kun | Natsu****no Ocean :** wah! Makasih xD #terharu. Warm bodiesnya keren kan? xD Sakyuu senpai karena udah ngereview! ^^ **Anne Garbo | gui gui M.I.T |****Syura : **hohoho, sankyuu senpai! xD

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak, dapat berupa kritik, saran, masukan, bahkan flame sekalipun!** (NB: flame bukan untuk plot dan tokoh beserta saya(?))

Thanks! ;)

**Salam Si Ganteng pacar Julie,**

**-Seorang Panda, Gece-**


End file.
